Cuento de dragones
by EdwelricBud
Summary: 1:"Siempre he dicho que a Aru le gustan los cuentos, pero nunca pensé que le gustasen mis cuentos" Si gustan la continuación de los mismos -si uno está 'inconcluso'- pueden pedirlo en los reviews.


Edward estaba algo cansado del día que había tenido. No le había ido ni bien ni mal, simplemente, no se quejaba.

Entró a la habitación y la recorrió con la mirada, soltó un suspiro agotado y se tiró en la cama sin más.

Cerró los ojos repentinamente y se disponía a dormir un rato cuando sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y su vista topó con los lindos ojos de su hermano, quien estaba pescado como sanguijuela y tenía los ojos un tanto llorosos.

Edo sonrió ampliamente y acarició el cabello de su hermano delicadamente, besó su frente; Alphonse sonrió.

- Buenas noches Aru.

- Buenas noches nii-san, ¿Cómo te fue?

-Pues… –retuvo y suspiró- no me quejo, todo estuvo tranquilo, normal, y ¿a ti?

-Igual… -bajó la mirada tímido.

-¿eh? ¿Pasa algo?-lo tomó de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

- Bueno…-se sonrojó-…quería saber si…-esquivó la mirada- … ¿me podrías contar un cuento de dragones?

Ed se enterneció del tono que le había puesto el pequeño Aru, así que lo estrujó y lo acurrucó a un lado, acomodándose él también para disfrutar de la historia.

» Había una vez, en alguna tierra lejana, cuando los seres místicos reinaban la tierra, un dragón que era bien tirano. Vivía en un reino donde ninguno de sus súbditos lo quería, y si lo respetaban era por que Luigi, era un dragón muy poderoso.

-Luigi…-rió quedamente.

- Seh, también los de su reino se burlaban, pero como te decía…

»En el reino vecino, vivía una dragón. Luigi estaba enamorado de ella, y ella, pese a lo que sabía, lo ignoraba y no le hacía caso, por la forma de ser de él.

»Un día, al reino de Dragonia, llegó un forastero. Éste fulano estaba perdido, ni siquiera tenía idea de que estaba en un reino de dragones, por que para esto, estos seres podían tener una forma humana; era más cómodo por los terrenos y los lugares donde habitaban.

»Bueno, él se dirigió al castillo de Peonza, que era la reina en ese entonces de Dragonia; entró al castillo y se la encontró allí.

»Se miraron por un rato algo largo, cosa que, hizo que Luigi se pusiera celoso, siendo que él iba entrando. Ambos desviaron las miradas. Peonza miró de reojo a Luigi y lanzó un leve gruñido apenas perceptible para hacer evidente la molestia que le causaba la presencia de él.

»El forastero se presentó con el nombre de Ray.

»Era obvio que a Luigi no le iba a importar en lo más mínimo la presencia de Ray, y optó por hacer lo suyo. Frente a él y casi de rodillas, le declaró a Peonza todo lo que sentía por ella, no obstante, ella lo rechazó humillantemente, y mandó a echarlo del castillo como si de un perro se tratara. Ray se mantenía al margen del asunto, sin meterse, miraba sorprendido.

»Luigi, ya estando afuera y con grande enojo, juró tomar venganza sobre la humillación que le había hecho pasar.

»Adentro, Peonza y Ray se quedaron platicando por largo rato sobre el lugar, entre otras cosas. A ella le agradaba el modo de hablar de Ray, suelto y amigable, aunque de vez en cuando se burlaba de él por lo despistado que mostraba ser.

- oh…y entonces… ¿Ray era humano o vampiro?-dijo interesado el menor.

- Ray era…-miró a Alphonse- Te tengo acostumbrado a las historias donde por lo regular sale un vampiro que logra robarse el protagónico, ¿verdad?

Aru asintió levemente con la cabeza, por demás interesado en la procedencia del protagonista. Ed sonrió travieso y le besó nuevamente la frente.

- Ray era… Ray… -rió.

-¡Ed!

- Jajaja, no es cierto. Ray era un joven dragón. Se fue por sus ganas, desde muy pequeño, de Pidgy, reino donde él era el próximo heredero del trono-pensó.

-Que dragón tan rebelde-aprovechando la pausa besó a Ed suavemente- y ¿luego? ¡Sigue! ¡Sigue! ¡Sigue!

-hmm…-sonroje- Peonza, al oír el nombre del reino, se heló por completo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

-El reino de Pidgy y el reino de Dragonia se habían mantenido hasta entonces en guerra, por razones desconocidas hasta el momento, pero Ray no lo sabía je -sonrió para si.

- ¿¿Qué hizo ella??

» Al inicio, todo el encanto que le había dado ese dragón de plata, se desvaneció, acto seguido, Peonza lo atacó con un rayo eléctrico, que por velocidad o suerte, Ray logró esquivar a tiempo.

» -me habían dicho que los dragones de bronce eran de modales exquisitos, pero esto lo desmiente por completo- dijo Ray son sorpresa.

»Peonza lo miraba aterrorizada, no podía leer la mente de Ray, como lo hacía con sus demás enemigos.

-¿Leer la mente? –dijo Aru acurrucándose al cuerpo de Ed-y Ray tuvo que ser muy poderoso para esquivarlo.

-Si, tuvo que serlo, y si, leer la mente. Los dragones de bronce y un poco los de plata, pueden leer la mente.

- ¡Ohh!

»Luigi, mientras tanto, al ser un dragón verde, no hacía más que ser agresivo y ambicioso. Estaba preparando las tropas para hacer un ataque a Dragonia.

»Su plan maléfico era, apoderarse de los reinos y así hacer uno sólo donde él gobernara todo.

»Ray de verdad que no entendía por qué esa reacción y pensó que lo mejor era irse, y así lo hizo. Cuando iba en la entrada del reino, observó horrorizado que tropas repletas de dragones verdes, atacaban Dragonia.

»Apresurado, Ray regresó y le advirtió a Peonza, pero ella no quiso escucharlo, por que creía que era una trampa de él, y los dragones de plata; entonces se dio media vuelta y ¡PAZ! Luigi había entrado atacando a traición. Peonza se cubrió de sangre.

- ¡Qué terrible! ¡Pero se lo merece le pasa por orgullosa!

-oh si, lo malo es que la sangre era de Ray, que había saltado para protegerla.

- …Por dios…

-Efectivamente, Luigi logró herirla… Pero del corazón-se recargó pesadamente en el cuerpo de Al- El amor es tan complicado.

- Luigi es un maldito miserable, y ¡Peonza! ¡¿Cómo podía permitirlo?!

-je –sonrió levemente-… Ella miró como el cuerpo de Ray caía sobre ella…

- ¿Ed? –Miró a su hermano que se había quedado en silencio- ¡¡Ed!!

- Zzzzz…

- ¡No! ¡Ed! ¡No puedes quedarte dormido ahí! ¡No ahora! ¿¡Qué pasó después!?

Dentro de un rato, Alphonse se rindió ante el sueño de su hermano, y decidió dormir a lado de él, abrazándolo, pensando en qué hubiera hecho él. Pero más que nada, pensaba en cómo le hacía su hermano para sacar tantas ideas.

Al día siguiente, Aru despertó solo en la cama, su hermano se había ido, como siempre, al trabajo, pero pensaba que, en cuanto llegara, le reclamaría por dejarle inconclusa la historia.

Una historia que apenas comenzaba.


End file.
